Three Kingdoms Fanwork  The Final War
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: On Doomsday, 21st December 2012, the barrier between imagination and reality was smashed, throwing characters, locations and objects into the real world. However, the villains have managed to take over. Contain ocs
1. Prolouge  Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

_ June 6, 2021_

'_The society and the border between it and fiction… Both shattered already at the history of this world. This journal log is a property of Cruid Monocrome. One of what the creators call fictional characters._

_Let me begin my explanation, at December 21 2012, the very border between fiction and reality shattered... The natives, the ones who lived on the world where us, creations, ended up. Yup, were creations. I call them the creators, they call us the newcomers for my sake. Most of them seem happy about the event. I don't know why, maybe its because of them dreaming that we suddenly appear into their world and hopefully live with them? As far as I'm concerned, no one seems to know how us creation or fiction characters, got here. And barely any of us fictional characters or beings, are interested in their lives. However some are._

_ But that's not the point. Of course when you get random creations inside a normal world, you get the good ones and the bad ones... The ones that are threatening by different ways. Different canons or franchises has brought several highly dangerous newcomers here. That's what most of the natives here were worried about. They are afraid of us. They are threatened by us. Well they should be._

_ They should have been more careful on dealing with us. Because of them war begun. I want to make use of the two words 'If only' on the history of this world. If only the creators took more care on handling the newcomers. If only that stupid native didn't insult Hakurei Reimu. If only she knows the threat of the military power is. If only she didn't resort to annexing a whole country. If only the vocaloid Miku Hatsune isn't so efficient on stopping Reimu... And if only the goddess with the ability to change the reality, Suzumiya Haruhi, didn't join the conflict._

_Then perhaps things would have been a lot easier to deal with and won't resort to the death of two individuals that travelled through time and prevent the inevitable. Peace was followed with those two sacrificing their lives for the lives of many and prevention of what happened now._

_ Peace… How I begin to mourn for a proper version of it. The very peace was constantly destroyed by either idiotic newcomers, villainous but ignorant beings, a small misunderstanding, or as an act of revenge. The Three Empresses, Reimu, Haruhi and Miku from three different canons managed to be the cause of most of these. Of course everything goes well at the end._

_I am glad that the Unwritten Law is upheld again, the rule that states no one must die. Newcomer or Native, on my opinion it's a pretty great rule actually. But there were still newcomers and natives that died during the wars. First it was broken privately when the two time travellers' death at 2013. We can't change what happened either due to the possible risks of altering the timeline itself._

_ But I'm surprised however when the two goddesses after few years since the last war, just vanished. Most newcomers took advantage of the situation but were easily comprehended and stopped. However, with those two goddesses gone, no one could control the reality anymore. Major villains are free._

_ That means the deaths would not be easily stopped. Several villains or threats would not be controlled… And the change of society begins… Underground clans, conspiracies, puppets and assassination… The unwritten law has been broken that even ones seeking protection kills to survive. No hero could save anyone. With half the natives joining in the villains, the rest were forced to live homeless. Anyone who is poor and tries to live cleanly will not survive for a day in this broken society. There's not even a single resourceful native nor newcomer that is connected with any organization bent on taking the world._

_Now that any sort of energy are mainly brought to be used for the rich. Most of the villains somehow had managed to have access to superior technology and magic. The two remaining empresses rumoured to be assassinated and most of their followers trying to survive in this new and different world. The ones who live cleanly, were easy prey for the ones with impure souls. That's why the villains and the rich puppets of theirs were the overlords of this world. It seems each of the villain clans, as I call them, have a sort of connection to time travel. With time travel on their side, they are unstoppable._

_ Now its just mafia wars between villains and rebellious newcomers. Ones who are on the neutral side are forced to choose a side, or killed. How I survived is because of my immortality. I thought perhaps making this small journal log page like this to send it to the past in order to stop the collapse of this world. I doubt that happening anymore now that time travelling is not accessible to me. Anyone who tries to… faces Doom or Magneto executing them._

_ I am currently on Europe, Doom's territory. Any other way to try to stop them, fails…. Nothing can stop time travelling's effects. If someone does find something or someone that has a connection with time travelling, they are immediately captured. No Time Travelling machine or person isn't part of or controlled by the villains conspiracies._

_The villains are much deadlier. They might not work together but they will ensure their very own survival and to prevent themselves from losing their status… They often clash with each other using time travel and whatever they can use at each other._

_ My time is short, to whoever that finds this, please ensure that this is sent to the past… If you can... They have been able to seal immortals now or absorb them with several newcomers and technology. I do know the key to fixing this. Every ticking second leads to thousands of possible actions. Making a mistake would doom the entire universe. Time is against us and we need to win against it without facing the villains. _

_This very journal, could change the timeline on how things will happen and hopefully lead us to a better world. Survival for the sake of the world. This is the beginning of the end as the very society crumbles among us and we are killed. Is there still hope on this world? Or are we all just going to die trying to kill each other for survival?_

_Perhaps this is hell, a devil's playground maybe. Are the creators of this very universe just toying with us? Perhaps we are all just pawns of a game. Perhaps just an amusement for a greater being. This is Cruid Monocrome, signing out. For the last time….'_

Writing the last words, a green haired teenager wearing a dark cloak closed the book. "Is the world still salvageable? Is there still hope? I force myself to believe it" he said to himself chuckling as he tore a page out of it and hid it inside the ventilation shaft on his room.

Grabbing a wooden staff, he sat on the chair just staring at the poorly made door on his hotel room. The villains always inspect anyone or anything that comes in close proximity to their clan 'territory'. He knew his time was short as he could hear footsteps from outside.

"The unwritten law was long ago broken at the disappearance of the two goddesses. I better make good use of it then" he smirked as the door busted opened signifying the entrance of the villain's troops. He has to make things easier for the survivors of this broken world as much as possible before he is destroyed or sealed. If anything was to happen in order for the world to be saved, all has to cooperate to stop the villains on secrecy.

**Rakuro - Depending on feedback I may continue this. Though I will continue this if I have few comments that wants me to continue or two fave story.**

**Set after the events of the last war. With the villains having took over most of the broken world that the newcomers and natives caused. The major alliances of the villains will be revealed soon.**

**Note - This is not the original one.**

**Disclaimer -**

**I own Cruid Moncrome**  
><strong>Marvel owns Victor von Doom<strong>

**Zun owns Hakurei Reimu**

**Crypton Future Media owns Hatsune Miku**

**Nagaru Tanigawa owns Haruhi Suzumiya and Sasaki**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1  Eye of the Storm

**Chap 1.1 Eye of the Storm**

"I already said it, my decision was final!" Kael Sunstrider just sighed at the boy's answer.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just let yourself stay in this dumpy place instead of actually taking down a villain?"

Kamijou Touma glared from his seat at Kael Sunstrider. "Says the one working for Magneto!"

Another villain's attempt to recruit him did not help Touma's mood. He knew he was considered a threat since in his franchise, he was the protagonist. This was the third time Kael had been sent here again, to ask Touma to join them. His right hand with the ability to negate any magical of supernatural being is what the armies are after.

"This is the last time we're going to ask you. Your life is at stake here" Kael informed with a serious expression.

"If anything, I would've avoided fighting for a villain."

"Magneto was able to find out Doom's plans. Remember how he was with Doom on the past, he discovered what he is really planning and he formed us to stop him. If you join us, we assure we'll give you shelter-" Kael stopped speaking to look around the cracks around the room. "-food, and all the necessary things you want. Even your friends can-"

"All of them have died," interrupted Touma standing up and looking out of the window of the room. "I've seen them die and wasn't able to save any of them. All because of the ones you work for."

Touma closed his eyes remembering how all of them died, including Index and Misaka. Nearly no one he knows from his canon had survived until this date. All of them died either trying to survive from crossfire or assist the rebellions. He tightened his fist at the thought of how the villains got access to time travel anyway. The one he hated the most was Doom whose army killed the most of his allies.

"You wouldn't know the feeling when you see your allies died and you can't do a thing against them!" Touma shouted at Kael, eyes full of hatred.

As Touma headed closer to him, Kael narrowed his eyes "Then join us. Give you're your hatred and vengeance against them. Your allies will be aveng-"

The blood elf Leader was interrupted as Touma delivered a punch. With fast reflexes Kael managed to block it with his hand. There was a sound of glass shattering before the punch struck Kael at his chin, slightly disorienting him. Mages were never known for their physical strength and rely on mana to fight. No matter what magical effect he used, Touma could negate it.

"You declined so we'll stop trying to get you to join us. By the way, have you heard of Yeerks?" growled Kael. "It would have been a shame if you fought for the others. And just so you know, I know the feeling as your allies die without you being able to help them."

Touma's gritted his teeth before he entered a bathroom and closed the door. Kael only smirked before looking at a certain cockroach at the floor.

"It's time to change tactics, as he will be joining us soon. There is a fate worse than death but I don't think he'll be able to avoid it nor like it"

You know he'll be trying to escape now Visser One, formerly Visser Three said via telepathy. As the leader of the Yeerk battalion at Earth, he controls a sizeable amount of fellow yeerks and had been using them to control more natives or newcomers. With the ability to morph any creature he touched, the alien leader was capable of turning into a gigantic chaotic beast or somebody he killed.

"Yes, but we have a vast army as Magneto once said. One man can't stand up to our army. The captured American Technology had boosted our power along with the="

The cockroach slowly morphed into a blue creature.

Do not underestimate someone like him. I had once done that with the six rebels that call themselves animorphs, and they turned the tides of our invasion on Earth. I regret how my army failed to stop only, six, rebels Visser One was now on his andalite form, like a body of a blue centaur and tail blade. His face doesn't reveal a mouth but reveals two stalk eyes added to his pair of eyes. Visser One however was only a yeerk inside it, the only andalite-controller, a yeerk inhabiting the powerful body and capabilities of an Andalite.

"I would have been slightly nervous by how you morph from creature to creature. But then again, I've seen far worse from the undead and Burning Legions's battalions," Kael answered with a yawn.

It would be a big blow to us if we let this human escape. Imagine Breaker is the only one that we could use to disable the magical barrier surrounding the underground. Not to mention handle some of the more, magical enemies we have.

Visser One kicked the loose door of the bathroom with his hind leg, knocking it to the ground. The alien entered the room, looking around to find signs of the boy. Noticing a loose rope attached to the window, his tailblade moved in a flash and the rope was cut to two.

"Well, looks like more work for us," Kael walked up behind him only to receive the visser's tail blade at the edge of his neck.

If we end up allowing this human to escape, we'll end up losing a vital host against the magicians and rebels. And I will personally make the rest of your life miserable the visser threatened with clear distaste on his message.

"Watch your tail blade yeerk, my blood elf brethren had been scattered around this city with your alien hosts. Mix up the special weapons hidden around, he won't even be able to set foot a block away from this apartment. We even have the Dolerean on our side, there's no way we can't hunt him down. Even if he does escape this city, where will he go? We have this place, Africa, Germany and South America," Kael responded with a calm expression.

The visser only headed towards the exit of the apartment room, aiming to kill Imagine Breaker himself. Kael looked down from the windows before following the Visser.

-

He expected them to kill him some time. He expected them to use their blood elf army's magicians and swordsmen. That's why Touma had been training with a katana lately. To give himself a weapon against non-magical weapons which he cannot dispel.

Touma grunted as he heard a loud scream from around a corner followed by something splashing and then silence. The Unwritten law was clearly forgotten long ago.

He turned towards another alleyway before continuing his thoughts. Although, he did ready himself for the worst that Magneto's army could do, he did not expect another mysterious group of enemies. When Kael said Yeerks, a warning signal went on throughout out Touma's brain.

He turned just around a corner and stopped abruptly. What might be the Yeerk the blood elf's leader said was just standing few steps away from him. With noticeable four limbs each having sharp claws and a reptilian body. Clutching something on one of its hands has an appearance like a flashlight. But Touma knows better than that. He readied himself as the Hork-Bajir aimed its weapon at him.

The Dracon Beam fired a trail of thin red beam at him but Touma managed to dodge. The red streak passed close to his face.

"At this rate," he muttered before being struck by a beam at his left hand. Touma grimaced clutching his arm. He ran back before noticing the lack of blood on his arm, a numb feeling however stayed behind.

The Hork-Bajir still continued firing but this time, noticeable burn marks were left on the ground he ran across. He turned to the corner when he heard a sound of a body falling. Touma turned back to notice the Hork-Bajir knocked out with no trace of why.

Touma glance above, before he sprinted again, not forgetting to grab the Dracon Beam. Whoever that was, he wasn't sure it was against his survival.

-

As Visser One walked outside the ruined apartment before he looked around. Hork-bajir and human controllers a distance away captured civilians. Blood elf squadrons arrived via Humvees provided by the captured U.S. blueprints and hosts.

"The perfect way to get more for your army right?" Kael asked walking behind him.

Right now, hosts are getting more and more difficult to capture. We have to take as much chance as possible to get more

Kael grunted before raising his hands. His hands glowed red, before a phoenix formed out of nowhere burning brightly.

Are you sure it's a good idea to summon something that Imagine Breaker could simply negate from existence? inquired Visser One. The phoenix flied to the skies, with an obvious objective to find its target.

"I'm not stupid. I had a small group of my warriors find him and with my phoneix's help, the kid would be easily captured for infestation. No requirements for any of your warriors at all."

A large explosion and a scream dragged their attention to the north.

"Besides, even if that kid actually escapes our borders, what I said awhile ago was true. Palpatine would not at all need him at all. Doom's undead army will find him a threat due to their instincts, and Medusa Gorgon's Army would no doubt drive him to insanity and he'll eventually kill himself. The only rebel force here that is led by newcomers are very far away from here. I doubt he'll reach them at all,"

Magic had been traced on the moon for awhile. I will see for myself that your tactic will work and that he does not escape

Visser One immediately started to gallop determined to avoid a threat against magicians to reach the enemy. Leaving behind, Kael who watched as Visser One disappeared from his sight.

"War surely changes everything, even villains' attitude," his face suddenly winced.

He faced a blood elf lieutenant standing by. "Fourth Lieutenant, have your squad along with Spell Breakers. Head to the north afterwards. Warn the northern guardians to prepare themselves" he commanded walking towards a humvee.

"Yes milord. But not to question your orders but, what is with the sudden change of attitude?" the lieutenant asked with a curious tone on his voice. "You were pretty confident awhile ago,"

"I sense a powerful magic source that just passed us," Kael boarded the Humvee. "I'll go ahead but inform Magneto about this potential threat. Inform him that the Delorean might be used."

"Do you think it was the rumored kid who uses Green Flames?"

Kael sighed, "There's another way to find out than just waiting. Hurry up, will you? I don't know that mage either but I heard he manage to escape several times from Magneto before with rescued prisoners. He might be aiming to rescue the kid,"

With that said, the lieutenant was left as Kael's escort trekked across the road heading north.

"I'm glad us blood elves doesn't have to be infested with yeerks" he muttered before heading to his squad.

-

Touma continued running again before taking cover behind a garbage dump. He had managed to dodge another volley arrows and dracon beams by doing so. Touma pulled out his katana and block a hork-bajir's claws few seconds away from slicing him.

"I never really was great at it," Touma muttered jumping to the side to avoid another blow. It attempted another attack but Touma parried right on time. Although Touma could dodge the attacks, he couldn't keep it up forever.  
>Risking a glance behind the hork-bajir, he could see the archers preparing another attack. He dodged another slash attack, before shooting at the hork-bajir with his dracon beam. The beam struck it directly but it only slowed down its movement.<p>

"What are these things," growled Touma as he attempted to lunge at it with his katana. Only for the alien to regain its composure and dodge, just as arrows and beams were fired from the other side.

Touma attempted to move to the right, dodging most of the arrows and beams. The hork-bajir he was facing also had a dracon beam, and had aimed at where he was expecting Touma to move.

The red beam released from the dracon beam struck Touma at the left leg, forcing him to halt. The boy grabbed his dracon beam only to felt a barrel of a dracon beam at his forehead.

Touma glared at the hork bajir who had defeated him. From how he was aiming, there was no way he would miss. If Touma dodged, the archers and other dracon beam wielders close by will surely be able to hit him.

"Surrender now and you will live. Any further attempts to escape would result in your death," a seemingly normal human commanded walking towards him. Noticeably, he carried a cellphone with him.

"So Magneto found a way to control people now?" Touma asked forming a fist.

"Your question will be answered very soon," the human replied smiling. As he closed the distance between the two, a green slug came out of the cellphone.

Touma closed his eyes only to notice a change of heat and screams. He reopened them to notice most all of his enemies are burning on the ground with green flames.

"The Unwritten Law had long been abandoned. Don't forget to use it to your advantage. Otherwise you'll be in a lot of trouble."

Touma turned to the source of the voice to find a redhead teen motioning him to come over.

"Who are you?" as Touma asked this. The boy remembered this was the exact thing he said when he first met Kael. Touma sighed and hoped that this newcomer wasn't working for another villain. Red haired people that can control green fire aren't really common.

"Me? Dylan Hankins, Gensokyo agent sent in to escort you to safety. Now follow me,"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2 The Messenger

**Chap 1.2 The Messenger**

Rumours say that after the villains took the majority of the world, the civilians trapped in crossfire are captured for the villains' own benefit and the Three Kingdoms had collapsed in defeat along with society. Some sections of the world however, has spots where the war cannot take place and where civilians live.

With the villains having taken over any time travelling machine or gaining control over time travellers and anyone connected to the creation, they are unstoppable. No matter what happens, the Three Kingdoms never managed to win a battle now that the villains have effective knowledge over what happens.

With the rebels defeated and the overlords taking over the surface, many escaped to the underground and some towards the moon. Although the majority of Yamaha and North High Kingdom escaped to the moon, the Gensokyo forces decided to stay on the underground cities of the world giving up on fighting.

The forces of villainy were aware of the underground cities but Gensokyo's magic and science were both used to prevent any invaders from entering. Hostile forces that do reach the city only find it in ruins and find themselves unable to escape because of the inhabitants.

After numerous amounts of attempts, the villains gave up and focused their newfound world on the surface. The result, they wage war with each other for control over the world. Civilian newcomers or natives that were still trying to survive in the surface attempted to find a way to space travel or to the underground haven with the assistance of the agents from the underworld. These agents were known to be able to easily work on infiltration, escape and rescue missions.

These agents are skilled warriors and the cunning ones of the underground. Although they participate in assassination, rescue or sabotage missions, they however cannot stand a chance against the villains very own warriors once they face off on real combat. Nor can they find a way to steal or rescue a time travelling machine and defeat a villain. Some agents have also been known to die or fall to the villain's control.

One specific incident was when a newcomer agent from Gensokyo was captured by Medusa Gorgon. She prepared an invasion force capable of destroying a country just in hope to claim the underground world and crush Gensokyo. The day of their invasion, Gensokyo revealed their alliance with several other mysterious newcomers. Although the advantage was on Medusa's army, they were forced to escape when the underground area around the Northern America collapsed taking a sizable amount of her forces.

Casualties on both armies were moderate but there was no clear winner on the incident. The result of the war changed the villains' viewpoints of the rebels. Even with the assistance of time travel, the rebels managed to win a stalemate against them. Now the villains dare not trek the underground cities, preparing their armies and getting rid of threats of the surface and the moon that still valiantly fight them. That still didn't stop the villains from kidnapping agents for information or possible controlling them. And now, Medusa's former territory had been taken by Doom's forces.

Which is why, the memory manipulator of Gensokyo Haven has been causing agents on missions to use a particular safety method. Once agents leave Gensokyo's underground cities, the said person erases important memory cells that villains could use but not their objective. After they finish their objective, they are confronted by the psychic warrior and will be given directions and their lost memory. Not much is known about him aside from his gender and the knowledge that he is not a popular one with the natives.

But with the same forces knowing each other's territory, they send in their own spies. Gensokyo's spies were partnered with agents and they stay in areas that are close to enemy territory but at the same time safe from opposing forces. But no force could figure out each other's plans until the last minute due to the improved defences of each army. Not only that, agent killers have been formed by the factions of each villain.

With Gensokyo's way of defense against the villains, they lead a safe haven with all the newcomers and natives that prefer to avoid another war. The ones on the moon do hope to reclaim their homeland and were always focused on preparation for war. They however are able to counter any invasion at their current position with their advancing technology. Although some hostile forces breach Gensokyo's perfect defense, they do manage to repel them quite easily and sometimes kill the survivors. The underground cities are all connected and for each continent in the world there are fortresses scattered on all.

The location of Gensokyo's new leader, Saigyouji Yuyuko, is unknown. She had since hidden herself when Konpaku Youmu was killed by the collapse of the Gensokyo-Medusa War incident. All cities at each continent are connected to a fortress there but there are no sure chances of you being saved when enemies attack. The civilization that seeks peace had hid under the barren grounds of the world. Gensokyo, is again, a hidden world now.

The world is a harsh place indeed. But there still stands a chance for survival on this broken society. Perhaps if the key to the villains' success, the connection to time travel, were destroyed or recaptured maybe then the tides of this war will change. If you do not allow someone from the villain to be seen or escape, and kill them, things would be much more complicated for the villain.

April 7th 2020 Cruid Moncrome, Entry 2653

* * *

><p>5:12 am<p>

One of the edges of the ruined surface of California, a voice could be heard singing. The source was of a food stand which could be seen at the outskirts of a city. A city however is not fit to describe the area. The said city is in ruins. The song was odd, lyrical but at the same time changing pitches random. Somehow like a bird's song.

On the small makeshift foodstand where a crowd of survivors are gathered, a girl manages it. Said girl wasn't a human either, who could only be considered a certain bird youkai, was happily singing as she grilled fish. Her noticeable features were wings, but do starving citizens have to be picky on who serves them. The menu mostly composed of Lamprey eels and surprisingly for free. She gave the natives food. The civilians nodded or said their thanks before scurrying back to their hiding. No doubt they are aware that Doom's forces could be anywhere.

Mystia Lorelei only continued to sing, not bothered by the crowd. Yuyuko had instructed her to head here with another Agent named 'Erek' and Shameimaru Aya. Although she didn't like stepping to the surface, she feared Yuyuko who had changed after Youmu's death. The ghost's attitude had entirely changed, and some say she had slightly influenced by Medusa's influence. Maybe it was because of things changed in the matter of weeks and the death of her friend. Mystia was sure of one thing, the cheerful and friendly ghost had been dead and is now a different person.

Mystia and the other two were sent here with the objective to find a certain newcomer that had met with one of the recently rescued natives. The native's information was intriguing, saying that the newcomer could lead Gensokyo to victory. But then again it might just be a trap. That's why she had been sent here, an expendable youkais with someone that can easily escape.

However things weren't going as planned. Her partners were nowhere to be found and they don't even communicate with her, using the device given to them by Yuyuko called a cellphone. Not to mention the fact that one of her partners does not at all resort to violence. The only good thing about this mission was Yuyuko however allowed her to provide food for the civilians when she suggested it and possible way to gain more supporters.

Mystia stopped singing when the crowd dispersed and started running away. The cause, were three soldiers and a hooded figure heading straight at her shop's direction. Mystia sighed, "It was a trap after all." She readied herself for battle as the trio continued to approach.

"Now kill yourselves," what the hooded figure said slightly confused Mystia. The reply of the two soldiers confused her even more.

"Yes master."

Mystia could only stare at them as the soldiers pulled out their guns before shooting themselves at a fatal spot. As the three bodies at the ground slowly formed a pool of blood, her transmission chip hummed.

"Mystia? I could see you from afar but what just happened?"

She ignored the device and stared as the hooded figure revealed his face. Ebony hair and violet eyes, the same description the native gave on what that newcomer looks like.

"He commanded the soldiers to kill themselves and they did so," Mystia softly said, making sure that the man doesn't hear. She didn't take off her glare on the man.

"You're from Gensokyo right?" the newcomer asked. By the way he speaks, he wasn't even cautious of the fact that Mystia is a dangerous youkais to humans with no fighting capabilities.

The night sparrow considered for awhile on what threat this newcomer pose. She wasn't sure which faction he was from but the way he killed the soldiers supporting Doom, he's not on his side.

"I guess you're that newcomer then?" Mystia asked preparing to cook another lamprey as silence overtook the area.

The newcomer only smiled, slightly irritating Mystia. One of the things she learned during this war is that not to trust anyone.

"Glad you girls got the message," he replied, "My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, sent by North Yamaha to find a certain missing empress."

Mystia was forced to stop before turning towards the speaker.  
>"North Yamaha?" she laughed humourlessly at Lelouch's response, "You really think I'm going to believe that? Please, do you have any idea how much times that Doom used that,"<p>

Lelouch's smile faded before he spoke, "I'll tell them that Gensokyo has avoided trusting ones from the surface. Gensokyo seem to have changed. But I really am from the moon."

Mystia only started to close the shop. "You'll get nothing out of me. He already changed my memory so that I don't remember how to get to the underground" she replied glaring, her whole body ready to attack. She was not going to allow another invasion at Gensokyo.

Lelouch gritted his teeth before covering his hand on his left eye. He removed it again, revealing an emblem of a red shape of a bird.

"Tell me what you know about the way to get to Gensokyo," he commanded as Lelouch looked directly at Mystia's eyes.

Mystia's eyes flashed red before her whole body relaxed, Lelouch's geass of control affecting Mystia. "The one who erases memories knows. He always takes other's memories in order to prevent anyone from knowing," she answered with a very calm tone.

Lelouch frowned not taking his eyes off of Mystia's. "How about Reimu? Is she still your leader at Gensokyo? Where is she?"

"Saigyouji Yuyuko, the ghost princess, now leads Gensokyo. Reimu Hakurei had been missing ever since the first villain's attack against North High" she replied again very calmly.

Lelouch closed his eyes and covered his left one with his hand, releasing Mystia from her geass. "You don't really know anything," Now his eyes are back to their normal violet color.

Mystia blinked for awhile, her eyes' color turning back to her normal green. She looked around and when noticed Lelouch, she growled.

"I didn't know what you did but I'm sure that-"

"What do you want? For them to give a sign that I really am part of their kingdom?" he questioned, "For you to talk to them?"

"Mystia, he took control over your actions and forced you to tell him what you know about Reimu and a way to get Gensokyo. But he didn't succeed," a voice from the transmission earpiece Mystia wore informed.

"A partner?" Lelouch asked earning a hiss from Mystia.

"What the hell are you doing? We aren't sure of-"

"I assure you he isn't Doom or the other's puppet," interrupted Erek, "He is indeed from the North Yamaha faction."

Mystia narrowed her eyes and looked at Lelouch, who is smiling again. She has to resist the urge to scratch the face of his.

"How did you know all of this?" she questioned to her partner.

"I had a running up with someone assisting him. I also hacked the surveillance tapes and military reports from Doom. It would seem he is as intruder from the moon after all alongside with his friend Rin here."

"Idiot! They could have traced you! I couldn't even be sure that they hacked you to say these words,"

"Don't worry about it, I messed up everything there too by leaving a LOT of hacking trails across this whole country.

Mystia glared at Lelouch before sighing. She was about to reply when she noticed a certain being walking towards them from another block. Mystia's blood froze and she turned to Lelouch who was slightly confused.

"There's someone behind you," she mouthed. Lelouch's eyes narrowed, before he was given a hexagonal device from Mystia. Lelouch inspected it before taking it.

"You commanded that native to be your informat to the underground. You have a way to control people. Surely you can control this guy?" Mystia asked, slightly becoming nervous as the man draw closer.

Lelouch nodded, "Could you distract him for me first?"

Mystia only smiled before taking a deep breath. She then began her song at the exact time as Lelouch turned towards the man. The man was now struggling to see had decided to take out his weapon, two pistols. Lelouch however took this opportunity to use his geass.

"I command you to die!" he shouted, the geass sign reaching the man.  
>Although, Lelouch's geass need to have direct eye contact with the target, Lelouch had become powerful with it, only requiring for someone to hear his command.<p>

"Yes," the man pointed both guns at his head and his fingers slowly pressed the triggers.

Lelouch sighed in relief as Mystia stopped singing, allowing him to see again.

"Handy ability of yours," remarked Mystia closing her store and leaving outside.

"Thank you, now I think we should leave before-"

Lelouch stopped and stared at the recently killed victim. Mystia followed her sight and stepped back. The man's head was now reforming itself and regenerating. And the body is not showing a sign that it wouldn't stay down for long.

"Alucard…" Mystia muttered remembering the agent killer. "It has to be him."

"He's an immortal then?" Lelouch asked gritting his teeth. "I shouldn't have took of my geass."

"An immortal vampire," Mystia again began her song and scooped Lelouch. She was intent to avoid the said assassin. She recalled Reisen and Aya barely escaping him. They would have died if it weren't for Reisen's eyes. She flapped her wings while continuing her song.

She was travelling fast just at a safe height from the ground to avoid any mechas to spot her. 'Surprisingly', Mystia thought, 'this North Yamaha kid seems kinda light'.

And a gunshot rang, before Mystia felt pain on her wings. Her eyesight slowly darkened as she stopped singing.

"Bird Sparrow!" she could hear the voice of Lelouch slowly becoming faint.

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good, a lot of sources had been used<strong>

**Alucard**

**Animorphs**

**Code Geass**

**DC**

**Touhou**

**Now, if any of you people want me to continue this megacrossover, please fave or just give a review. And I do not take anonymous reviews. Make an account, then review, simply done. Note all chapter .1 .2 and .3 happens at the same time. Not exactly at the same clock time, since they're at different sections of the world, but let's get on with this. If you want to have someone appear here, leave a review and I might think of adding them there.**

**Next Chapter, Chapter 1.3 The New World**

**Characters**

**C1.1 - Touma and Dylan Hankins (Type in Dylan Hankins at Deviantart, find Monfactor, then there, he's the creator)**

**C1.2 - Lelouch and Mystia**


End file.
